We've Got This Crazy Chemistry, Baby
by Kaigoryu
Summary: Silver is a hardworking, normal student whose life gets turned upside down by Gold, the popular new transfer student. They are forced to become lab partners in Chemistry, and things get... colorful. (Preciousmetalshipping oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

Silver wasn't known for being nice to people.

He wasn't known for anything really, but he'd put away any bitter feelings towards that subject a long time ago. He'd just accepted that he wasn't noticeable, and after a while it became a comfort, something constant he could rely on not to change.

Classes change and lunches change and worst of all _people_ change, but Silver could _always_ rely on solitude. And that was just the way he liked it.

Of course, life doesn't always go "just the way you like it." Life throws obstacles in your way, and jabs at your gut- and you just have to grin and bear it.

Silver's own personal jab at the gut had arrived four days ago, from a huge public school in Goldenrod, where the teachers don't care what you do as long as you're not murdering people.

The new kid, Gold, was Silver's polar opposite, and his begrudging partner in Chemistry.

Gold hadn't taken a liking to Silver's bad attitude and sarcastic sense of humor, and though he had quickly become friends with the other kids in his year, Gold treated Silver like his sworn enemy, and Silver thought it only fair to return the favor.

"Pass the instruction sheet, asshole," Gold hissed angrily at Silver, putting his new nickname for the redhead to the test, low enough that their teacher wouldn't hear.

"Sure thing, dipshit," Silver snarked back, not missing a beat. He all but threw the paper at Gold's head; the boy was lucky he hadn't asked for something heavier, because Silver surely would have taken his head off with it.

Gold was so relieved it was Friday; five class periods with Silver was a pain no one should ever have to endure. Their work that week had been terrible, and the teacher had already warned them that they were failing the class- twice.

"What the hell," Silver muttered, eyes scanning the paper with Gold's data on it. "There's no way this is right."

"Are you saying I somehow messed up following directions off an instruction sheet?" Gold demanded angrily.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Silver exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

"Prove it then." Gold crossed his arms.

"Right here- on question two, where you were supposed to write your calculation? All you did was draw a graph. And we weren't even supposed to graph anything in the first place!"

Gold rolled his eyes. So he missed a problem. Sue him!

"You put 'pot color' for the dependent variable!" Silver was waving the paper in his face now. "That doesn't even make sense! This is a osmosis lab! We haven't dealt with plants in weeks!"

"I can't believe that you're actually going through my answers and ragging on me for every little thing I did wrong!" Gold's voice was elevating. People were staring.

"Well, someone has to! Would you rather it be the teacher, right before he fails us?" Silver was rapidly losing his temper. "And another thing-"

"Boys!" Gold and Silver stopped fighting and turned to listen to their teacher, who had inconveniently stepped back into the room. "Detention, after school. Both of you better be there."

Silver knew enough to not talk back to their teacher. Gold, evidently, did not.

"I… What… No!" Gold faltered for a moment, before the shock left him and he could fully fight back. "We weren't even really fighting! We were just being a little loud! Besides, it was mostly his fault anyways, if anyone should have detention, it's just him!"

The whole class turned to watch Silver's heavily offended face. "Okay, listen here, you peice of sh-"

"Hallway! Now!" Their teacher shouted, and Silver clenched his fist and stomped out of the room. Gold didn't move until the teacher said, "you too," and he had no choice but to follow Silver out.

In the hallway, Gold and Silver sat on opposite walls and glared at each other like it was a hate-filled staring contest.

"Are we gonna talk about how you just got me detention?" Gold asked after about a minute.

"How _I_ got _you_ detention?!" Silver snarled back instantly, and he had to reign himself in before he physically strangled Gold to death.

Gold seemed to have gotten bored in the few seconds it took Silver to regain his composure, and was now lying with his feet up the wall, staring at the ceiling. Silver had the overwhelming urge to stand up and stomp the black-haired boy's head into the ground.

After suffering through the hell that was the rest of Chemistry class in the hallway with Gold, Silver went to the rest of his classes in a terrible mood. He fairly glowered as he stomped from class to class, and he sustained an actual headache from glaring so much.

When it came time for Silver to attend detention with Gold, he had never been more tempted to skip anything in his life.

When he finally forced himself to walk into the room, he saw that he was actually one of the first ones there, despite being a full 5 minutes late.

 _I guess you can't expect the worst kids in the school to actually show up early to be punished,_ he thought.

He sat in the very back corner of the room, and the fact that he actually got the seat he'd wanted lightened his mood considerably.

Silver had just put his earbuds in and pulled out his homework, when none other than the asshole who'd got him in this mess strolled into the room, and sat directly in front of him.

"What's up, you redheaded fuck," Gold grinned, sliding off his sunglasses and leaning his skateboard and pool cue against the wall.

Silver growled. "Redhea- listen, you're the one who did this to us, you goddamn miserable, son-of-a-!"

In the front of the room, the teacher assigned to detention duty coughed and raised an eyebrow. Silver decided to let it go, just this once.

"Don't talk to me," he said, turning back to his work.

"Okay," Gold said, grinning and turning around. Then under his breath, he whispered, plenty loud enough for Silver to hear, "You bossy piece of shit."

In that moment, Silver wondered just how many days more of detention he'd get if he drove his pen through the other boy's skull.

45 minutes later, detention was drawing to a close.

The handful of students in the detention room were getting restless and starting to stir and whisper as loudly as possible without Mr. Oak shushing them.

Gold was no exception, and as soon as the other kids started talking, he was right back on Silver's case.

"Whatcha doin', homework? On time?" Gold asked. Then he huffed. "Teacher's pet."

When Silver didn't even look up, Gold took it as an invitation to keep going.

"I don't do homework, myself," Gold continued nonchalantly. Silver bristled. "Or classwork, usually. Seems like a big waste of my time, especially when I could be doing something way more fun, like skateboarding. Or gambling. Or telling annoying redheads how much I hate them…"

Gold paused then, looking up to see Silver's reaction. There wasn't one. Gold's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is the part where you thank me," he said, and at last, Silver looked, up confusedly. "I _could_ do my homework, if I wanted. And on time, no less. I'm just too smart for that, so I intentionally fail to make people like you look less pathetic. You're welcome."

Gold knew that was a load of crap, but he couldn't help himself. He'd needed to get a rise out of Silver, and if he had to bring it to battle of wits, so be it.

Gold sat back in his chair, waiting for Silver's reply, and certain the redhead would just go back to ignoring him. Unfortunately, Gold forgot that Silver was incapable of holding back snark.

"You know, Gold, I'd _love_ to see things like that from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my-"

Silver would have finished his remark, but it was at that moment that Gold saw an opportunity for a fight and lunged at Silver over the chair, knocking them both to the ground. Before either of them could do much besides get a couple punches in, Mr. Oak was crossing the room and pulling them apart by their collars.

However, both would have bruises for days, the cost of said bruises would be more detention, and a renewed urge to slit each other's throats.

"I'm just saying, you didn't have to hit him back," Blue commented drily. "We both know you can take a hit. If you had let Mr. Oak handle it, he'd be the only one in trouble."

"Whatever," Silver huffed, rolling his eyes. The day he sat there and let Gold punch him would be the day he gave up _Pro-Team Omega_ for good.

"Why do you hate Gold so much?" Yellow chirped suddenly, and Silver thought about it for a minute without coming up with anything except 'He's an asshole.'

When he iterated this to Yellow, a sly smile came over Blue's face.

"So you don't even have a reason for hating him?" She asked leaning forward, and Silver found himself leaning backwards, with a suspicious look on his face.

"You know, before Green and I started dating, we fought _all the time_ ," Blue said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Could it be possible you don't hate Gold _quite_ as much as you say you do?"

Silver's face burned red at the thought. "Of.. of course I hate him!"

"Yeah, you keep _saying_ that, but you couldn't even name one thing he does that you hate!" Blue laughed. "Face it! You've got it bad."

"I bet you think about him all the time, too," Yellow jumped in unhelpfully, and Silver cringed because he realized she was right.

"But that doesn't mean anything! We're lab partners! I see him everyday, of course I'd think about him sometimes!"

Silver sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Yellow and Blue. The two girls dropped the subject, but Silver couldn't turn his mind for the rest of the night.

Gold was confused.

When the redheaded freak and he had partnered up in chemistry earlier, he'd done everything himself. He didn't say a single word to Gold the entire time, and filled out both of their paperworks at the same time. Gold had never had such an easy day in that class, but he still wanted to know what was up.

And just now, Silver had walked into the detention room without so much as a look in Gold's direction, just straight to his seat, no scathing remark to be heard.

Gold turned to the front and let his mind wonder. Had something happened?

 _Do I even care?_

Gold told himself that he didn't. That he shouldn't, had no reason to.

 _But,_ he decided, as he put in his earbuds, _I do care, and I'm gonna figure this out._

Gold didn't like Silver, but he had to admit, he enjoyed their little spats. They kept his life interesting. Today had been the easiest class period ever, yes, but it was also the most boring, and Gold would rather fail Chemistry than suffer another hour of boredom everyday.

 **Blue:** Just pull him aside after detention and say it! The worst he can do is say no! (Or tell everyone and embarrass you but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

 **Yellow:** Silver, you can't ignore him forever 3

Silver felt like he might throw up.

"May I use the restroom?"

Silver's voice shot through the silence of the near-empty detention room, making Gold jump. He had _just_ gotten to sleep, too, dammit… The redhead always had it out for him.

Mr. Oak looked conflicted up at the front of the room. They had both been good for the past couple of days, just showing up, serving their time, and leaving without a word… Besides, it was obvious to anyone that the dark-haired boy was the problem.

"You may. Be back in 5 minutes," Oak allowed.

Gold's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Silver leave. He'd never seen the redhead look so uncomfortable and distressed; either he had severe diarrhea, or something was up.

Up at the front of the room, Oak was on his laptop, typing away. Gold gauged whether or not he was paying attention and decided that even if he was, what he was about to do wouldn't matter. Besides, what was Oak gonna do, throw him in detention?

Slowly, Gold leaned backwards and plucked Silver's phone off his desk. _Perfect._

Gold couldn't do much without Silver's passcode, but he could flip down the notifications bar and read his latest texts.

From **Blue:** Just pull him aside after detention and say it! The worst he can do is say no! (Or tell everyone and embarrass you but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

 **Yellow:** Silver, you can't ignore him forever

The fact that they were still able to be read told Gold that Silver hadn't replied. Was this what had him all shaken up? Having a crush on a guy?

 _Pathetic_ , Gold sneered as he reached to put the phone back. _If you have a crush on someone, just tell them! What kind of_ pansy _can't admit their feelings?_

Gold didn't care that Silver was gay. If Gold had been straight himself,he probably would have made fun of him, but having come to terms with his own pansexuality a long time ago made Gold a little more understanding of other's feelings. But not too much.

The moment Gold was about to put the phone down, it buzzed. So naturally, he checked it.

 **Blue:** If you don't tell Gold today, I'll tell him myself! 3

Gold dropped the phone.

Gold had been lucky to get the phone back in time; no sooner had he set it back where Silver had had it and turned right ways round when Silver stormed into the classroom, looking ready to murder someone.

Once again, he didn't look at Gold, but this time, it didn't infuriate him, because now he knew why: Silver had a crush on him.

After detention, Gold grabbed his skateboard and pool cue and sprinted out of the room, and didn't stop until he was a block away from the school. Then, he sat in an alley and considered the facts.

Silver had a crush on him. Which was flattering, but just… no.

Even as Gold thought _no,_ he felt a smaller voice in his head whisper, _why not?_

 _Because he's evil_ , Gold thought in reply. _What better reason do I need?_

 _Is he evil, though? Or did I just piss him off?_

Thinking back, Gold couldn't recall a time where Silver started an argument with him. It was always Gold starting the arguments, Gold starting the fights. It was always Gold provoking Silver. No wonder the guy was always on edge when Gold was around. He never knew when Gold might start something.

This new development left Gold feeling pleased with himself; he liked the idea of having that kind of power over someone, all in the name if good fun, of course.

But even as he had this thought, Gold was left wondering how Silver could be scared of him and have a crush on him at the same time.

Gold's brow furrowed. _Is it possible that Silver's not scared of me? That he's trying to push me away because he likes me?_

Gold knew that this was the reason the moment he thought it. He'd liked the idea of seeming threatening, but he knew it just wasn't realistic. Not much about Gold screamed "dangerous," as much as it pained him to admit it.

So, with his questions answered, Gold was left with only one decision: How to act around Silver now.

From that text he got from Blue, Gold gauged that he didn't have much time before he was formally dragged into this, either by the redhead himself or by his hot, crazy older sister. Blue was exactly the kind of person to carry out her threats; if Silver didn't fess up soon, Gold had no doubts that he'd be getting an anonymous text very soon.

 _If Silver does tell me directly, what'll I say?_ Gold thought, suddenly much more worried. _Imagine how awkward it'll be! How will we work together after I turn him down?_

Gold groaned and rose up from where he was sitting on the pavement, and walked in the direction of Cherrygrove Park. It was for little kids, sure, but contemplating life choices on a swing was a helluva lot more comfortable than doing so on the ground.

As Gold made his way down the sidewalk he dragged his feet, scuffing his tennis shoes on the pavement. For a second, Gold was terrified that it was Silver- that was exactly the kind of thing the universe would do to him- but was relieved to see that it was only Straw-Hat Girl and her Pikachu.

"Hey, Gold!" Straw-Hat Girl seemed bubbly as always, and, surprisingly, genuinely happy to see Gold.

He gave her a strained smile. "What's up, shortstack?"

She huffed at the nickname, but fell in step with him anyways. "Not much. I'm just worried."

"About what?" Gold questioned, tilting his head.

"About Silver," she replied, and Gold groaned inwardly. Was Silver taking over every aspect of his life?

"What about him? Last time I checked, he's the same old dick he's always been," Gold said nonchalantly, slowly coasting on his board.

"Sure, but he's been really quiet lately," Straw-Hat Girl was obviously trying to hint at something, but if Gold hadn't read Silver's texts, he never would have know what it was. "I think he might have a crush on someone."

Gold tried to look surprised. "That emotionless fuck? I seriously doubt it."

He sped up, creating distance between himself and Straw-Hat Girl. He could hear her break into a run to try and catch up with him, but all he did was offer a goodbye over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

The weekend passes quickly for Gold, and by the time he goes back to school that next Monday, Gold feels like a brand new person.

Until Chemistry.

Most of the class passes, no problem. But eventually, Gold gets bored because Silver is still doing all the work, so he tries to start a conversation.

"So, Yellow told me you have a crush on someone."

Silver almost drops his beaker.

"That's ridiculous."

Silver jumps straight into denial.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Tell me who it is!" Gold is having fun now, teasing Silver. Taunting people is much more fun when you hold all the cards.

" _No_."

"So you admit there is someone?" Gold grins.

" _Shit,_ " Silver cusses, mentally beating himself up.

"Who is it?" Gold questions once more, taking a step closer to Silver.

"No one!" He insists, lab forgotten, as he takes a step back.

"Come on. If you tell me, I promise I won't tell them." SIlver looks conflicted. Gold loves to make him squirm.

The bell rings for the last class of the day, and Silver turns in their unfinished lab quickly before speed-walking out the door.

Gold hangs around, mulling his feelings over in the hallway on the way to his last class.

 _I don't really hate Silver_ , Gold thinks, coming to terms with the fact. _So what am I gonna do about it?_

He gets an idea, and grins. It's so ridiculous it just might work.

After school, Gold rushes to his locker and sprints out the door so he can get in position before Silver passes by.

It doesn't take long, and soon, Silver finds himself suddenly pulled behind a dumpster by a dismembered arm.

"What the actual fu-"

"Silver, just tell me how you feel. Be honest." Under any other circumstances, Gold would have stopped there. But his need for answers overshadowed his need to be as impolite as possible, so he finished with a soft but convicting, "Please."

"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers for that."

"..."

"Whatever. Fine. You're not as bad as I thought you were," Silver said, and Gold was blown away by the intensity in his eyes. "And I wouldn't mind if we were… friends."

"Friends?" Gold asked.

Silver muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Gold asked, grinning and leaning in towards Silver to hear him better.

"I said 'more than friends,' alright, asshole?"

Gold grinned and took Silver's hand. "I'd like that, too."

He paused.

"You peice of shit."


	2. Chapter 2

There's a moment after Gold speaks that Silver tries to glare at him and look angry, but he found himself unable to frown for more than a moment before he broke into a grin that hadn't seen the light of day in months.

Gold grins in response to Silver's and eagerly grabs his hand, pulling Silver out from behind the dumpster.

"What a place for a first kiss, huh?" Gold asks teasingly.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Silver asks, furrowing his brow. "Obviously I'm not opposed to kissing but you do know you can do that without the smell of garbage invading your nostrils, right?"

"Ha ha," Gold says, bitterly. "Of course I know that, I just wanted to make sure we had a private place! It's not my fault you go out the back way to go home."

"Speaking of home, where are we going?" Silver asks, doing a little jog to keep up with Gold and his boundless amounts of energy.

"Not your house, that's for sure," Gold says, noticing Silver's jog and slowing down so that their pace was even, but still fast. "We're going to my place. Mom won't be home 'til six."

"And that's important why...?" Silver asks cautiously. "You know I'm not having sex with you right?"

Gold's face burst into flames. "God, Silver, no we're not doing that! I just meant that she can be a little overbearing and I didn't want you to have to meet her today."

"...Right," Silver says, dropping the subject. But it was obvious he got a kick out of Gold's reaction to his mentioning 'the S word.'

Together they walk from around the back of the school to the front. As soon as they get it within 30 feet of a cluster of students, Silver drops Gold's hand.

At Gold's semi-hurt expression Silver explains, "We're not doing that at school," with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, geez, no need for sass." Gold shoves his hands in his pocket instead, and Silver's heart pangs, and he suddenly wishes he could take it back.

They arrive at Gold's house soon after that, and Gold fishes the key to the house out of the plant on the porch.

When they enter Silver stands still and takes everything in for a moment before saying, "Yeah. This is pretty much what I expected."

The house is small, and everything was obviously middle high-end quality but preserved very well. This was exactly the kind of house a rebellious teen like Gold would come from; a mom who decorated the house like this wouldn't exactly be hard to rebel from.

"Alright," Gold says dismissively, but not ignoring Silver's comment. "Like I said, Mom won't be home 'til six, so you can hang 'til 5:45 and then I can walk you home or something."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can walk myself," Silver says with a smile. "Also, like you said, we're not trying to be suspicious. If you're not here when she comes back, she'll know somethings up."

"…Right." Gold agreed. "But it was obvious that hadn't crossed his mind.

"Besides, not meeting your mom is fine by me," Silver says, following Gold up the stairs. "Knowing one person from your family's enough."

"Hey, my mom is nice," Gold says, hitting Silver on the shoulder.

"Right, and that's why you don't want me to meet her?" Silver says hitting Gold back, harder.

"Have you considered that you're the asshole here and I don't want my mom back to deal with you?" Gold asks sweetly.

"Actually, I'm a delight to be around so shut the fuck up," Silver replies, stomping up the last few stairs.

He freezes when he sees Gold's room.

There's piles of clothes and magazines everywhere, and the desk is so covered in crumpled papers and granola bar wrappers that Silver can't even see the top of it. The bed sheets are halfway on the floor, and the only clean thing in the entire room is the modestly-sized TV and gaming console on top of the dresser.

Silver looks at Gold and wrinkles his nose.

"What?" Gold asks curiously.

Silver looks at him with a 'no shit' face.

"Your room is a fucking mess," he states obviously.

"Oh, and I'm sure yours is better?" Gold asks challengingly.

"My room is very clean," Silver corrects him, slightly offended that Gold would even suggest that his room could be on the same level as Gold's himself.

"Mm-hm," Gold says mockingly, slightly annoying Silver. Luckily he changes the subject before Silver starts choking to death. "Want to play a game?"

He sits down on the bed and pats the space beside him, picking up a controller for the console.

Silver says, "I'll just watch you," and takes a seat, leaning onto Gold's shoulder and preparing to be bored out of his mind. Strangely enough, though (even though the game really was boring him) Silver found himself having a good time anyways, and sometimes, that's enough.

"Wow," Gold says suddenly, catching a glimpse of the window. "It's already dark out?"

He pauses the game and stands up, going in for a better look out the window.

"Shit!" Gold swears, darting across the room and pulling Silver up. "My mom is home! Quick, get out!"

Silver wastes no time grabbing his backpack, and together they rush out the door and down the stairs.

They're about halfway down when Gold's mom walks in the door.

She nearly drops her keys in surprise.

"Well, hello, boys," she says in greeting, smiling friendly. "Gold, I didn't know you were having a friend over today!"

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing," Gold says, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Silver was just leaving…"

Gold tries to push Silver to the door. His mom hold her arm out to stop them.

"Oh no," Gold's mom said. "He should stay for dinner! I insist."

Gold bristles obviously.

"Sure," Silver says coolly, answering for the both of them.

"That's great!" Gold's mom replies making her way into the kitchen. "How's burgers sound?

"Sounds great," Silver replies, and he could tell that Gold would strangle him if he could be guaranteed no witnesses. Silver faces away from him and smirks.

Several uncomfortable (in Gold's eyes) minutes later, Silver is sat around the table with Gold's family.

Gold's mom sits at the head of the table. His sister (now home from after-school ballet) is sitting on one side of her mother, and Gold sits on the other side.

Silver takes a seat on the other side of Gold, and tries to look pleasant, and like he's totally not regretting this decision.

"So, Silver," Gold's mom says, smiling. "Tell me about yourself."

Gold audibly groans and Silver just smiles pleasantly. However, his pleasant smile looked scheming to Gold, who didn't care for it one bit.

"Well, I have a lot of classes in common with Gold," he says vaguely, hoping Gold's mom would believe they were friends.

"So, how long have you two been friends, then?" Gold's mom asks.

Silver picks up his phone from the table and checks the time.

"About three hours," he states plainly.

"Oh," She says, and looks at Gold as if to say, _'Explain.'_

"We used to fight... A lot," Gold states lamely, taking another bite of his burger.

"Oh!" Gold's mom says, as if realizing something. "You're the one the school keeps emailing me about."

Silver goes rigid, and tries to fake a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he confirms, because what else do you say to something like that?

"You boys got into an awful lot of trouble," she says, glaring at her son.

"Well, to be fair, most of it was his fault," Silver says amidst Gold's protests. "He loves to start drama."

"Well, that I believe!" Gold's mom says, visibly lightening up. "Gold's always been such a drama queen."

"Mom!" Gold says, scandalized, and Silver let's out a laugh.

Maybe this mistake wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

The walk home to Silver's house started off tense.

They walk for five minutes straight with no words between them. Gold pouts obviously on his skateboard, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and an unbecoming frown resting on his face.

Silver suddenly shoves his foot under Gold's front wheel, causing the black-haired boy to come to an abrupt stop.

"What was that for?" Gold asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You're being a dick," Silver says, frowning, and Gold raises an eyebrow and starts to respond when Silver continues. "But if me talking to your mom bothers you so much I'll stop."

Gold looks Silver up and down, as if trying to decide whether or not he was being genuine. Apparently Gold found nothing to be suspicious of, and shot a big smile in Silver's direction.

"Thank you," Gold says, and hops off the skateboard. "Get on."

Now Silver was the confused one. "What? The skateboard?"

"Yeah," Gold responds proudly. "I'm gonna teach you."

"Um." Silver eyes the skateboard wearily, as if imagining all the future injuries one could accrue on something so dangerous.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Gold says, reading Silver's expression. "It's a longboard, see? More stable than a regular one."

"That doesn't comfort me," Silver huffs, crossing his arms. "That thing still looks like a deathtrap."

"Sure it's a few years old, but this board has stuck with me thought thick and thin!" Gold exclaims. "It's fine, Silv, hop on,"

Silver's heart flutters at the nickname, and (against his better judgement) he steps onto the board.

"Okay, so put this foot up here," Gold says, standing close to help Silver keep his balance. "See, there's already a footprint."

Silver does what he's told and looks over at Gold for confirmation. When he turns however, he notices just how close Gold's face is to his.

Gold grins, and quickly pecks Silver's lips.

"Okay, next step," he says. "Your other foot goes behind you."

"Ugh," Silver groans as he complies. "I don't like that. It feels funny."

"It might, but it will help you stay balanced when you're moving," Gold responds. "And, speaking of moving, I think it's time for me to let go."

He does, and Silver's eyes fly wide with fear.

To his surprise however, he doesn't move yet; he's perfectly balanced.

"Oh," Silver says, resisting the urge to laugh. He'd thought Gold letting go spelled disaster for sure.

Gold does laugh, at Silver's expression, and pulls him in for another kiss. "You'll be a pro in no time, Silv."

Gold walks him through how to push off and tilt the board, and soon Silver can actually move on his own. It'd be a while for sure before he'd tackle any hills, but all in all, Silver enjoyed the lesson. (And the kissing.)


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Saturday morning three months later, and Gold and Silver are in Gold's room, enjoying the warmth of the indoors after having just been outside, messing around taking pictures in the snow.

Semester exams are in two days; Neither boy is ready yet. Silver's a procrastinator, but he always got things done in the end. Gold on the other hand… He wouldn't finish something unless Silver told him to. Twice.

Predictably, Gold needs a good grade on those tests. And, perhaps even more predictably, Gold hadn't started studying yet.

Instead, Gold is playing FIFA, concentrating on the TV screen as Silver concentrates on his perfectly-handwritten notes.

(The same notes that Gold had photocopied the day before, telling Silver it was because his own were unreadable, and having Silver correct him, "Gold, your notes aren't unreadable, they're non-existent.")

Silver is listening to music, his head propped on the small of Gold's back. If Gold concentrates, he can hear the sound of pop music coming from Silver's earbuds.

Gold finds himself wondering what Silver's favorite song is, what Silver would look like dancing, if Silver even dances… It was strange to Gold, to wonder so many trivial things about someone that wasn't himself, but he found himself liking it. Silver could be the exception.

Gold suddenly pauses the game, realizing he's getting too distracted to play. He lays his head on his crossed arms, eyelids already drawing heavy, and he thinks of Silver as he dozes off.

They have a good thing going.

* * *

With a jolt, Gold wakes up. He's got no idea what time it is, but he knows it's been long enough for his arms to fall asleep, and that's too long.

Painfully, Gold moves his numb arms and fingers back to tickle Silver's sides; the redhead squirms and grabs Gold's hand, bending his fingers back faster than any human who'd just woken up has a right to.

Gold knows he deserves it, but pouts all the same.

"That's my video game hand, Silv, what the fuck?" Gold asks indignantly.

"I think you mean your writing hand," Silver replies cooly, thrusting a mechanical pencil Gold's way. "Get to studying."

"You can't ast all high and mighty!" Gold says with a smirk. "You were slacking off just then, too."

"True, but which one of us studied last night?" Silver asks, raising an eyebrow. "Or at all this week, for that matter?"

Gold puts his hands up.

"Well, it sure as fuck wasn't me," he says in defeat.

Silver just looks at him disappointedly. "No shit."

Gold gets up and slowly walks over to the window as he changes the subject. It's now midday at least; the pair should probably find some lunch soon.

"So what'd you dream about?" Gold asks, squinting his eyes at the light.

"I didn't dream."

"I did," Gold says, and the stops like he's waiting to be asked.

"What'd you dream about?" Silver complies.

"You."

Silver raises a suspicious eyebrow. "What about me?"

"I gave you a normal haircut."

Silver throws a pillow at him, narrowly missing his head.

"Fuck you," he says, but it's missing the venom. "And here I was thinking it might be sweet."

"You'd think you'd stop expecting things like that after three months with me," Gold chuckles, picking his pillow up off the floor and placing it back on the bed.

"I've always been a glass-half-full kinda guy," Silver shrugs, making Gold laugh at the irony.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Gold replies, waving a finger at Silver before laying down again, but this time with his head in Silver's lap.

"Namaste, and all that shit," Silver replies with a smile, running his fingers through Gold's hair.

"Where do you even learn these things? I never think you're paying attention when I'm socializing, and then you just go and pull trendy topics out of nowhere." Silver can see him smirk as he says it.

"I do listen, you know," Silver says false-indignantly, as he runs a hand underneath Gold's bangs. "And I live with Blue."

"Oh, I always forget that part," Gold replies. "But when was the last time she was even home?"

"Last week," Silver responds. "But it's not like I never see her. When she is here, it's always for long enough amounts of time."

"Mm. Still sounds lonely to me."

"Well, that's cause you're you, and you talk to people. I'm me, and you and sometimes Blue and rarely Yellow is enough."

Gold reaches up to cup his cheek.

"Aw, Silv. Love you too."

* * *

It's the morning of exams and Gold is freaking out.

He'd stayed up all night the night before, cramming, drinking energy drinks, and making SIlver quiz him (before Silver passed out, anyways.)

He'd been making direct eye contact with his chemistry study guide for fifteen minutes straight, and hadn't even looked up to navigate through halls, and if he passed this test the bruised toes would be worth it.

He finds his way to his desk slowly; four other classmates walk around him to get to their desks faster. Gold just sits in his desk with his head in his hands and his eyes on his paper.

He's briefly aware of moment and firey hair as Silver walks in, but Gold says nothing. Silver will know what he's up to.

There's silence for two more minutes. Class will be starting soon. Gold panics harder.

"...Want me to help you cheat?"

Gold almost gets annoyed with Silver for distracting him when he realized what he said.

"What… Would you?" Gold's in disbelief that Silver would let someone piggyback on anyone else's hard work like that, even if it was them, Silver and Gold, best bros 'til the end. You think you know a guy...

"Yeah, if you need it." Silver holds eye contact for a minute, as if he were still deciding if this were worth it.

"...Okay. Thanks."

During the test, Gold sits at a small angle, just enough for Silver to see the question he was stuck on and whisper the answer, so quietly that Gold himself could barely hear.

It goes perfectly, until, in a bit of bad luck, the class mate beside them sneezes and catches the teacher's attention. Silver knows what's going to happen as soon as she stands up, and steels himself to lie, and lie well. Why'd he agree to this again..?

"You two! hallway!" she barks, and they comply.

"What's this about? I'm not done." Silver asks, looking at the clock in the hallway for emphasis.

"I saw you cheat," their teacher responds, firmly.

"I hate him, why would I help him?" Silver asks, jabbing a thumb in Gold's direction. "I assure you, I'd love for him to fail out of honors."

"You two have been much more civil lately," their teacher points out, and Silver makes a face of disgust.

"Yeah, because I'm so done with him!" He lets his voice get fractionally louder. "I'm not even dignifying him with a response anymore!"

"Dignifying me? Yeah, like you're so high-and-mighty!" Gold pipes up, with a devilish look in his eye, before shoving Silver in the chest, medium hard.

"Oh, that's it," Silver says, enraged, and lunges towards Gold, but before he can do anything (or pretend to do something, at least,) their teacher puts a hand out to separate them.

"Okay, I believe it, go back in." She sounds tired.

* * *

When the exam is finally over, Gold and Silver grab their bags and leave separately. When Gold gets outside, he sees Silver waiting for him, and holds his hand out to fist-bump.

Silver complies, with a smirk. "I know that was fake, but I think I've missed fighting with you."

"Missed the attention it got you, more like," Gold responds with a grin. "I know you like people to think you're tough."

"Thin- I am tough, the hell do you mean?" Silver asks angrily, but he's smiling now, too. "Are you asking for another round?"

"Oh, no, I could never stand up to the mighty Silver," Gold mocks, and Silver hits his arm lightly.

"And don't you forget it," the redhead adds with a laugh.

* * *

Silver was fucking cold.

He was wrapped in enough layers to suffocate a small child and even had gloves and a scarf and an arm laced in Gold's, and yet he still shivered and rubbed his runny nose raw.

He looks feverishly at Gold, who's animatedly making conversation with Blue, and jostling Silver's arm every time he talks with his hands.

He briefly makes eye contact with Yellow, who appears to be in the same social outcast boat as himself, but he looks away before she can talk to him. He's not in a talking mood.

They're on their way to some frozen yogurt shop, Blue's choice, of course, to celebrate the end of exams, and although Silver loves frozen yogurt in the summer, the freezing winter isn't his ideal time to eat the treat.

When they finally get there Silver removes his arm from Gold's and tries to stop shivering. He lets himself smile slightly at the warmth; it's nice to feel his fingers again.

"Silv, why'd you…" Gold starts, eyebrows moving together in confusion. "Oh, I get it. You were siphoning all my heat! I thought you were being affectionate…."

"You know I'm not like that," Silver insists, removing his gloves so he doesn't have to look Gold in the eyes.

'Yeah, but I know you want to be. You just think you need a reason all the time," Gold points out, and Silver's eyes snap up to meet his.

"When'd you get all observant?" Silver asks, nudging the other boy slightly with his shoulder.

"I really don't know, Silv. I just notice stuff, but only about you. Weird, huh?" Trust Gold to act like it's nothing.

"Not weird. Nice." Silver smiles and looks down at Gold's lips, and Gold kisses him, quickly, because he knows Silver wants it but doesn't want it noticed.

"Oh my god, Yellow, look away. You two, there's children present." Blue shoves her hand over the smaller girl's eyes, effectively making Silver's cheeks dust over with pink and a disappointed look cross his face.

Yellow grabs at Blue's wrists, annoyed. "I'm literally older than them!"

"Oh. Right."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to write! (And I'm also sorry it's not that interesting lmao I'm out of ideas)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know, I always think I'm over these two and then my dumb ass just keeps crawling back for more… otp for life I guess** ✌

Winter had come and gone, and soon Gold and Silver found themselves out of school and desperately lacking in things to do. As a result the boys had spent it mostly in one or the other's room, switching off every day or so.

Currently, Gold was laying on his back on Silver's bed, holding his DS up, playing a game Silver didn't recognize. Silver was laying across Gold's stomach, staring at the ceiling and eating goldfish, only tearing his eyes away to look at Gold when he made the occasional displeased noise.

"Don't you think we should find something real to do?" Gold asks suddenly. To Silver, it doesn't quite sound like he's convinced himself yet.

"...Yeah?"

Silver phrases it as a question, not sure what Gold's thinking yet.

"We should go outside."

"But then we have to put on clothes," Silver points out, gesturing to their matching plaid pajamas.

(Silver had "borrowed" pair his from Gold. 3 months ago.) (Gold didn't mind.)

"Silver, we have to make our youth count. What about when we're old and all we can tell our kids is that we laid on the bed and ate goldfish for 3 months straight? Then we'd probably regret this."

Silver made a face in Gold's direction, but still hoisted himself up off of Gold and onto his feet, stretching and making his shirt ride up.

Gold jabbed at Silver's pale stomach from the bed, an evil grin residing on his face, before he also rose and headed over to the closet.

"So what are we feeling today? Gym shorts and a T-shirt?" Gold asks, as if there's even a choice to be made.

"That's you _every_ day, dummy," Silver says, rolling his gray eyes to the back of his head.

"Well, I don't own anything else, so unless you wanna walk back to your house…"

There's a moment where SIlver actually looks like he's considering it before he concedes. "Fine, but I call the black ones."

"No!" Gold moans and Silver makes a face.

"Do I even want to know why I can't have the black ones?" he asks in an accusatory tone.

"It's nothing bad, geez!" Gold says, taking the black shorts with yellow stripes out of Silver's hands. "The black ones are just my favorite, and I think the green ones would match your hair really well."

"That is absolutely the gayest thing I've ever heard."

"You love it. You love me."

"I must, to keep agreeing to shit like this." But Silver obediently takes the dark green shorts anyways.

As soon as they're both changed into Gold's clothes, they venture out into the woods behind Gold's house. From there, they walk further and further, until the can't hear the buzz of the city behind them anymore.

Once they're deep into the forest they hold hands; not because they're scared, but because when a place is so silent and almost spiritual, it helps to feel as anchored to someone as you can.

Hours pass as they explore, venturing deeper into the woods, climbing trees and plucking flowers and leaves from their branches and tucking them away into their pockets.

Before they knew it, the sun was sinking into the horizon and the sky was turning dark, so Silver and Gold began to turn back. When they emerge from the trees, brandishing their cell phone flashlights, they pause in sync for just a moment.

"I almost don't wanna go," Gold states, shifting his weight to his right side.

"Hm. It was fun," Silver replies.

"Can we stay just a little bit longer?" Gold asks pleadingly, causing Silver to eye Gold's phone, as if imagining the angry calls from his mother they'd receive if they weren't home in time for dinner.

Gold's face in the dim light was expectant, and to be honest Silver had known he'd give in the second Gold had asked the question. So he responds with a soft "Okay," before taking a seat on the street beneath their feet.

The pavement was still warm from the summer day beating down on it, and Silver and Gold soon found themselves lying down on top of it in opposite directions with their heads next to each other, soaking up the warmth like salamanders.

Silver' hair is tickling his face, but Gold doesn't mind. Gold reaches up to take Silvers hand, and they lay like that for a bit, just watching the stars.

Silver can feel his eyelids drooping, and in fact, he's almost asleep when Gold asks, "Silv?"

"Mm?"

"Do you know any constellations?"

Silver ponders it over for a moment before answering. "Big dipper, little dipper, the thing that looks like a belt… That's all I've got."

Gold lets loose a short laugh.

"True, we're not astrologists," Gold responds, "No matter how many Zodiac memes I retweet."

It's Silver's turn to laugh now. "What's your sign?"

" _Cancer_ ," Gold says with feeling, as if scandalized Silver didn't already know that about him.

"I know yours is Capricorn," Gold says proudly, and Silver smiles, even though Gold can't see it.

"That's right," Silver says, and suddenly squints at the bright light of Gold's cell phone. "Ow, why the hell are you doing that for?"

"I'm googling our compatibility!" Gold says cheerfully, like it's the best idea since pool cues and skateboards.

"'Capricorn and Cancer are opposite signs in astrology,'" Gold reads, sounding more interested than he ever had while reading in class. "'Compatibility between opposites is often good, as they provide a special balance of qualities, each offering something the other lacks. In this case, Cancer is a deeply emotional and intuitive sign, whereas Capricorn is cool, practical and logical.'"

Gold whistles, setting his phone down and re-picking up Silver's hand. "Damn if that's not spot-on."

Silver hums in agreement. "We are pretty opposite," he restates.

"But we're still a perfect match!" Gold insists, and then pauses, waiting for Silver.

"Yeah, we definitely are," Silver says through a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Gold squeezes Silver's hand tighter.

"Never."

 **Let's play this game called "I didn't update for 11 months and now I'm writing time skips desperately trying to catch up and make the seasons in the fic match up with the real-life ones" lmaoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: lmao let's all just collectively pretend it's june-september and not literal December… I'm sorry I'm such a mess**

"Three... Two… One…" Gold counts down at 11:59 on July 20th.

Silver's room is completely dark aside from the faint moonlight filtering in through the window, making Gold's eyes gleam in the moonlight, and the single "?" candle residing on the brownie in Gold's hand.

(The brownie was the result of an afternoon filled with baking mishaps; Silver had tried his best, but neither he nor Gold had had any baking experience whatsoever. And to be fair, Gold wasn't the easiest to work with.

"I said _two_ eggs!" Silver had corrected hotly, diving to stop Gold from adding a third to the mix.

"Does it really matter all that much? Maybe I want my birthday brownies to be extra egg-y," Gold had retorted with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Silver had rolled his eyes, finally letting go of Gold's wrist once the brownies were no longer at risk. "You don't. Trust me."

"Aw, you're no fun. Hey, doesn't this remind you of the old chemistry days?" Gold had asked, hopping up to sit on the counter and eat the batter.

"What, me doing all the work and playing babysitter every class? As a matter of fact it does."

Silver slid the bowl further down the counter so that Gold couldn't eat anymore. Gold had only grinned.

"The good 'ol days," Gold smiled serenely. Silver laughed.

"Can you believe it all led to this?" Silver whispered, thumbing a small bit of batter of Gold's cheek.

Gold caught his hand gently and held it to his face. "Absolutely.")

"Happy birthday, Gold," Silver grinned and leaned his head on Gold's shoulder.

Gold blows out the dripping candle immediately.

"What'd you wish for?" Silver asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you can't tell," Gold responds with a teasing voice, bumping Silver's shoulder with his own.

"Fair enough." Silver takes a bite of his own candle-less brownie. Gold pulls the question mark candle off his own before taking a bite.

"These turned out really good, Silv," he compliments with his mouth full.

"Don't choke," Silver chides through a smile. "But thank you."

The rest of the night was spent in companionable silence, in the pillow and blanket fort they'd made in the space between Silver's bed and the wall. They slept there that night, tangled in blankets, pillows and each other, and if they woke up the next morning with stiff necks and backs, it was worth it, every bit.

With only one week left of summer before school started back again, Silver and Gold found themselves biking to the store at 9pm to get supplies.

"I am _so_ not okay with this," Gold moans, waiting for Silver to finish locking his bike up.

Silver stands up and dusts his hands off.

"Hey, at least it's our last year," Silver shrugs.

"I can't do this. Tar-get? More like re-gret." Gold says dramatically, shoving his fingers in his pockets as they pass through the automated doors. "I hate school."

Silver squints at him. "You seem to have fun with it whenever I've seen you."

"Duh. That's 'cause you're there, dummy."

"Why would you _ever_ need a hot-pink mini-stapler for back to school?"

"In case I ever need to _staple_! How do _you_ explain the glittery pencils?"

"...Touche."

"That's what I thought."

"Stop rooting through my backpack. You can't have any more gum."

It was third period of the first day of school, and so far this was the first class Silver and Gold had with each other. Since it was only the first day, Gold was perfectly fine with slacking off- although, realistically, he'd slack of on any day he wanted, regardless of how far they were into the year.

"Silv, you know my favorite gum flavor is cinnamon," Gold cajoled with a grin, creeping his hand forward once more, asking-but-not-asking for permission.

"Well, this gum is cinna-mine. Back off." Silver said snarkily, and Gold exasperated to the sky at his boyfriend's awful pun.

"I never thought I'd want to die before I got to eat lunch, but somebody take me out," Gold moaned.

"What a drama queen," Silver said, handing Gold a piece of gum. "No more."

Hey, Silver, what's number four?" Gold asks, scribbling numbers onto his paper.

Gold was absolutely not happy about it, but their math teacher had assigned an assessment quiz on the first day, to see what they remembered from past years. The questions were on the board, and Silver was in the seat behind Gold.

Silver finishes what he's writing before lifting his eyes from the paper, a move Gold isn't sharp enough to detect.

"Silv?" Gold pokes Silver with the end of his pencil. "Come on, man, we've only got 10 minutes left!"

"Well, maybe if you'd move your giant head I'd be able to answer things a little faster," Silver grumbled, giving Gold an extreme side-eye.

Gold feigned hurt, looking almost in awe of Silver's snark, despite having been dating for almost a year now.

"Geez, is there ever a time when you're not on edge?" Gold asks with a grin. "Always prepared, huh?"

"And don't you forget it."

—-

They actually ended up finishing their work with a few minutes left to spare, and soon Gold and Silver found themselves scribbling on a page in Gold's notebook. Silver was majestically scribing his and Gold's names onto the page, and Gold was… sure making an attempt, bless him.

Gold had no idea how to write a cursive G, even though it was literally the first letter of his own name.

"Okay, I'll give you that, 'G's' are pretty hard," Silver affirmed. "But you can't do G, S, D, F or P either. It's like L or nothing with you."

"Some cursive letters are just too _much,_ " he complained, trying to excuse himself in Silver's eyes. "Look, I love you Silv, but cursive capital 'S's? Not for me."

Brushing hands with Silver, Gold took the pen in his hand and swirled "Silver" in cursive onto the paper. Every letter was pretty and done in cursive, except the 'S,' which was just in print.

Silver could write every cursive letter perfectly, and had been doing so since he was a child. But if on that day, he conveniently forgot how to write his name with a cursive capital 'S'… Well. Who could prove it?

 **Lmao this really isn't my best, I'm sorry if you expected batter after like 3 months of waiting… I'm kind of burnt out on this story :/ If anyone wants to be my beta/consultant for this to help me spice it up, leave a comment and I'd be so down! :)**


End file.
